


A Bloody Good Time

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blood, Gender-neutral Reader, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex, Other, Reader has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: You're on your period, but that doesn't deter Dewdrop at all.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader
Kudos: 43
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	A Bloody Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Banned Together Bingo](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/) is back and so are some of the fics I wrote during the hiatus.  
> This prompt was 'menstruation'! 
> 
> _The reader is not gendered, but the reader has a vagina_. 
> 
> Enjoy!

You were very hesitant to accept Dewdrop’s offer to you.  
  
“Come on, it’ll be ... fun.” He licked his lips when he said that, staring directly between your legs, uncaring about the pad that was on the underwear. In fact, he seemed excited about it. You fidgeted, somewhat apprehensive about the whole thing. No one had ever offered to eat you out while you were on your period, and while the idea seemed titillating ...  
  
“I dunno, is that sanitary?”  
  
Dew raised an eyebrow when he looked up at you. His sharp-toothed grin made you weak in the knees; good thing you were lying on the bed right now. Otherwise, you might’ve buckled. That look, that twinkle in his eye ... shit, he didn’t care if it was sanitary at all, did he?  
  
“Who cares?”  
  
 _‘Called it.’_  
  
“Well, if you’re sure.”  
  
“Trust me. I _am_ ,” Dew purred. You shivered at the sound of it.  
  
Dew hooked the edge of your briefs, slipping them off along with the pad. Blood coated your labia -- it was one of your heavier days -- and you swore you could see his cock twitch at the sight of it. He brushed one of his fingers against your outer lips, making you squirm, then licked up the blood on his finger.  
  
The glint in his eye almost seemed feral. Your breath hitched in your throat as you looked upon him, clutching the sheets tightly in anticipation.  
  
He was on you faster than you could even breathe. Dew gripped your thighs and pulled them apart and snaked his tail around one of your ankles to keep it up. That bit didn’t last too long; as soon as Dew’s head was between your legs, all he could focus on was the veritable feast in front of him.  
  
Dew’s tail slipped off of your leg. His hands gripped your inner thighs; they were the only things keeping your legs spread open. Then, he went to town on you.  
  
You squealed in delight when you felt Dew’s tongue on your slit. He had a special skill with oral; he always left you trembling and shaking and this was not going to be an exception, apparently. He lapped up every bit of blood that was on you, growling and snarling all the while. The sounds he made were incredible; they only made you even wetter. You were sure that he was enjoying a combination of your wetness and the blood down there now.  
  
“Don’t get the sheets stained,” he rasped with a chuckle. He licked up and down your slit again, making you whimper in need. “Fuck, you’re a mess down here. It’s fucking hot.”  
  
He was back at it again so quickly that your head spun.  
  
Time seemed to slow down while Dew ate you out. Everything around you faded; the only things that mattered were Dew, his tongue, and the snarls he made while he feasted on you. His tongue slipped inside of you, swirling and probing, reaching points you had no idea were possible. His nails dug into your thighs and you could feel the skin break, but he didn’t get distracted.  
  
It felt like heaven. And you knew he’d be very, very offended if you said that. But, fuck --  
  
“Dew! Fuck, _Dew_ \--”  
  
He pulled away for a second -- only for a second -- but it was enough to leave you whining. You tilted your head up to look at him, silently pleading for him to continue.  
  
Dew, frankly, looked like a mess. Blood coated the lower half of his face, especially around his lips. The tip of his nose had a little bit of blood on it, too. You swallowed. Fuck, you had no idea that would look so good. That was a visual of his eagerness to have all of you. _All_ of you. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him -- not when he looked like this.   
  
So lost were you in your thoughts, you almost didn’t hear Dew talk. “Louder.” It took a second to register, but you recognized an order when you heard it.  
  
He lowered his head between your legs, then resumed licking. This time, he sucked on your clit as hard as he could, just to make you scream.  
  
It worked.  
  
“Dewdrop!” you cried out desperately. You shouted as loud as you could, not caring if anyone else in the abbey could hear you. You arched your back, bucking your hips up against Dew for just a bit more pressure, a bit more of his tongue --  
  
You felt his tail gently glide across your thigh, the tip of the tail scraping against your skin. The extra little sensation added so much to what was already there; it was almost overwhelming to you. It was so much all at once, so fast --  
  
“ _Fuck_!”  
  
If Dew thought you were loud before, it was nothing compared to that -- and your cry trailed off into a squeak you’d never heard from yourself before. You mewled and whimpered and whined as you came, squirming and clawing at the bed in delirious ecstasy. The haze felt so damn good and you didn’t ever want it to end. Dew saw to prolonging your orgasm, constantly stimulating you and dragging a claw down your hip. You almost begged for him to hold off a second, but couldn’t even think straight.  
  
Not when it felt so good.  
  
You’re not sure when you came down and you didn’t care. All you did care about was that Dew was right next to you, petting your hair as you recovered. You nuzzled into his hand, panting heavily as you caught your breath.  
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
“Yeah, I thought you’d have that reaction.” Dew chuckled and ruffled your hair, immediately smoothing it back down after. You couldn’t help but laugh. “So I was right about it being fun, then?”  
  
“Yeah,” you breathed out. Truthfully, you still couldn’t really think straight. At least you could process him saying things now, though. “Um ... should we get a towel, or ...”  
  
Dewdrop looked down between your legs and you leaned up to follow suit. You cringed at the sight of some of the blood spread around your thighs and promptly shifted them up.  
  
“Actually, yeah, could you grab a towel, please?” you asked meekly.  
  
“Sure,” Dew said. He brushed a finger down your cheek, then hopped off of the bed and rushed towards the closest bathroom.  
  
You couldn’t help but smile as you watched him go.  
  
Dew had a reputation in the abbey, he really did. Brash, loud, and impulsive -- that was all Dew. It was easy to remember all of that during nights like this. But he was caring, too. Caring, attentive, and a damn good partner for this sort of thing.  
  
When he returned, you noticed that he had a new pad along with the towel. Lucifer, why did he have to grab the _white_ towel? Still, you smiled in appreciation and arched up so he could spread the towel properly. Much to your shock, he also grabbed some wipes to clean you up. You giggled and twitched as he wiped off the blood on your thighs. Those damn things were just so cold!  
  
He settled in with you, handing you your briefs with a cheeky smirk. He watched as you put them on, not even trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
“You know, if it gets messy down there again ...”  
  
You laughed and then pulled him close, snuggling up to him happily.  
  
“If you do that again, you’re going to make me so overstimulated I won’t be able to even think right.”  
  
“Like you could earlier, babe. Don’t even try that with me.”  
  
He had you there, you had to admit. But you simply scritched the base of his horn, making him purr. The two of you laid there, comfortable, uncaring about the world around you.  
  
It was perfect. 


End file.
